Cables and particularly fiber optic cables have become a preferred transmission system for telecommunication and data communication. Fiber optic cables, for example, can contain many strands of optic fibers. These cables are generally installed underground inside a conduit. The conduit and the cable that runs through it are often laid in trenches and can extend for long distances. For purposes of maintenance, upgrading, and connection to the fiber optics, underground vaults are installed strategically along the path of the conduit and cable. Many cables and conduits may terminate or run through these vaults or other similar compartments. When a conduit terminates, but the cable continues its run, it is desirable to provide a seal between the cable and the conduit at the termination of the conduit.
A technical problem solved with the present invention is that fiber and/or copper cables need to enter an environmentally protected electronics enclosure. Their entry point must not compromise the environmental seal. The main issues are typically protection from Wind Driven Rain (WDR—hurricane type) and insects.
There are a number of solutions; however, none that meet all needs. For example:                One type is the rubber grommet. It typically is made of a rubber membrane that needs to be sliced to allow cable passage. The membrane does seal the cable entry to some extent, but not well enough to keep tiny insects out or WDR that may ride up the cables. To insure a proper seal, users add a liquid sealant such as RTV/caulking to completely seal these grommets.        The more waterproof type only allows the cable to pass through. This does not work for cables that are pre-terminated/connectorized as are some in our case.        
A particular example of the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,364. In this case, the seal is formed by a gasket and supporting structure. The gasket and its supports can slide axially over the cable and into the conduit. However, this is not the case if the end of the cable is not accessible. In this case the gasket and its supports must be split or halved in order to surround the cable. The device described requires intricate fabrication techniques that utilize split threaded devices used for producing compression force on a gasket, thus causing the gasket to expand. The threaded nut is made in two halves and must be assembled around the cable. During fabrication of this nut, significant effort must be given to the correct timing of the threads so that when assembled the mating halves will produce a continuous thread. Assembly of the split halves can be difficult. In this prior art, the majority of the assembly of the seal occurs at the installation site, in the confines of an underground vault, which is difficult because the pieces are small and intricate. If the threaded parts are made of plastic, the tooling to produce these parts is intricate, complicated, and expensive. The amount of compression of the gasket in this and possible other prior art is dependent on how tightly threaded members are torqued. Since this torque is generally uncontrolled in the field, large forces may be transmitted which may damage the conduit and/or cable. Conversely, if too little torque is applied, the gasket may not seal as intended. Further, some prior art device use metal fasteners as part of the scheme to compress a gasket. Metal may corrode after time. These designs are optimized for water submersion and sealing individual cables. They do not seal well around more than one cable due to the required durometer of the gasket. In addition, the structure of the mechanism has to fit within the conduit severely restricting the size opening available for cable or cable with connector.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved device which can be easily installed around a fiber optic and/or copper cables before or after installation of the cables and can be as easily removed, and which has no corrodible components. Such a device limited tools to install and remove, and should be inexpensive, durable and efficient in sealing the cable from foreign substances.